


As An Older Man Once Said

by MaddCakee



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddCakee/pseuds/MaddCakee
Summary: Gerard is man who has moved into a new town, but getting settled is the least of his problems when the neighbour's fifteen year old son comes knocking on his door.





	As An Older Man Once Said

**Author's Note:**

> A short One-shot I wrote while bored and a possible one shot to develop into a fic.

I was getting old, nearly forty and i was single also. Well, i hadn't been single all of my life, for i just had lengths of time where i would be with one man. And the another after that. I was not a man of commitment of course, i couldn't handle being married or being with the same person for years. It terrified me. So for the last twenty years i had acted like a whore, going from man to man, the longest length of time being with someone was a year. 

I hadn't had any of my flings in a while, mainly due to the fact that i was old and was moving into a whole new town. It was a small town in New Jersey after leaving my city of L.A. a place with many memories i didn't want to remember. Most especially the ones of my brother, and i didn't want to think back to those times, for i did not want to end up crying as i stood in the empty living room that was surrounded by boxes i had yet to unpack.

I had met most of the street on arriving, and they all seemed nice enough. A few kids roamed the streets on their bikes and tricycles. The one house that i hadn't met was the one next to mine, the one decorated in flowers of many kind and had masks hung up on the brick walls outside. All the houses on the street were big and expensive, and i had been able to afford one of them due to my success in art back in L.A. 

I loved seeing people admire my work and praise me for it, because it surely was the greatest thing i could do. It was also a passion of mine, painting and drawing with a smile on my face, using all the creativity that had been passed down genetically. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere in life if it wasn't for my skills. Impressive skills. And now i hoped to make New Jersey keen on my work.

Though, as i stood there, there was a knock on the door and i sighed, walking over to it. A young boy stood there, about 5'2, his black hair hung over his green eyes and huge green. He looked around 14 in my eyes and was probably right. The kid wore a black hoodie, the hood being up over his head and he was chewing on a piece of gum. In his hands where a plate of small cherry pies. 

"Hello?" I said, peering down at the boy.

"Hey there, Sir" the boy greeted. "I'm your neighbour and my dad made this pies for you to say hello" and he passed them to me

"Oh, that's lovely" i said, taking the pies off of the teen. "Where is your father, may I ask?"

"Oh, he's inside" the boy replied. "He's very lazy, you see"

"Ah, okay" i nodded. "Well, my name is Gerard, and it's lovely to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" the teen said. "My name is Frank. Or if you wanna you can call me Frankie" 

"Lovely name" i commented. 

"No, It's an old man's name" Frank said. "It's stupid"

"Oh" i said. 

"You'll have to blame my parents for that one, they both named it me of course" he said. 

"Well, yes" i shrugged. "So, are scheduled to get back home?"

"Eh, probably" he shrugged. "But I'd prefer to get to know my new neighbour" he said with smirk. 

"Oh?" 

"Yep. Can I come in?" Drank asked. "I can help you if ya want"

"Umm, sure" i said, letting the young boy in. 

"How old are you, may I ask?" He asked me once he was inside. 

"Oh, umm... thirty nine" i replied. 

"Ah" Frank said with grin. "I'm fifteen" 

i nodded. "I wish I was your age again"

"Yeah..." he laughed.

"Though, I think being a teen nowadays is much easier than it was when I was younger" i muttered, cleaning up some of the empty boxes. 

"I bet" he agreed. "So... where's the wife?" 

I chuckled, moving the boxes to one pile. "Unfortunately I'm single" 

"Oh" 

"Plus, I wouldn't ever want to be with a woman" i said. 

"Oh, are you... you know, gay?" Frank asked.

"Indeed I am" i nodded with a smile. 

He smirked. "That's amazing. I also like boys" 

"Well, that's lovely" i smiled sweetly, grabbing two cans of coke from the fridge and passed £ one. 

"So... what kind of men do you like?" He asked, chewing on his gum with mouth open. 

"Oh... I guess I don't have a preference" i replied, sipping on his coke. 

"What's sex with a man like?" £ confidently asked. 

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, I... I'm not explaining the birds and bees to you" 

"Oh, I know the birds and the bees, Mr" Frank smirked. "I just wanted to know"

"You'll find out when you're older, kid" i chuckled. 

He grinned, drinking his coke. "Do you have sex a lot?" 

"My, you're a very forward person" i muttered. "And... Well no not recently"

"But you're experienced, right?" He asked, tilting his head to the side

"Experienced?" I questioned. "Well, I guess so?" 

He nodded, smirking again. "Okay"

"Why do you insist on asking me these questions?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I'm just curious you know" he shrugged. 

"I see" i nodded-watching the boy chew on his gum-still with his mouth open. 

"I like you, Sir" Frank said. "You're nice"

"Thanks" i chuckled. 

"I'll definitely come here when I'm bored, if that's alright?" He asked. 

"Sure" i smiled. 

"Thanks" he said, walking over to kiss me on the cheek. "You're so handsome, by the way"

"Why thank you" i said slowly. 

"Am I pretty?" Frank asked me. 

"I...what?"

"Am I pretty, Gerard?" He said, more huskily. 

"I... I mean, I guess.." i stuttered. 

"Thank you" he smirked. "A lot of people have told me that" 

I nodded, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Well, I better get going" he whispered. "Goodbye, Sir"

"Bye" i whispered, seeing Frank leave.

\---

"Wow you have a lot of books" Frank said as he scanned his eyes over my selves of books. 

"Yes, I'm quite a fan of them" i said. "Nice ways to pass time"

"True" he said, walking over to me, sitting down on my lap. 

I had been close to Frank for the last month, and i enjoyed the boy's company. I was used to him constantly sitting in my lap, being close. I did fair like the boy, seeing his beauty and bubbly and flirty attitude. He expressed his like in books so i had shown the young boy my books. 

I was always with frank, for the whole month, i had spent most of my days hanging out with the teen. He said he didn't always want to be with his parents and that he liked me a lot. I liked him too, smiling whenever i would be with the boy. He was a nice person to be with and i loved to hear frank's giggles. 

Frank would always be mainly chewing on gum; open mouthed and always added more sexual ways to it whenever i looked at him. He was very flirty, always sitting in my lap, calling me handsome and kissing my cheek. I knew that it was wrong to think of the things i thought of sometimes, but of course i couldn't help it. But everything that Frank did or said attracted me or tempted me and i felt dirty. So dirty. 

Frank grinned at me as i looked at him. "Sir, do I look pretty today?"

"You always look pretty, honey" i told him, rubbing my hands up and down Frank's back. 

Frank giggled. "Guess what?" 

"What?"

"A boy asked me out today" he said.

"And you said?"

"Well... I said no" he replied with grin.

"And why?" I asked him, moving my arms to wrap them around frank's waist. 

Frank only laughed. "Nothing you need to worry about"

"No, tell me" i said. "You should tell me"

He smirked. "Maybe later, Sir"

I looked at him, studying the teen's face. Green eyes and pink lips were my favourite. Frank chewed his gum, running his hands through my hair. "I'm not surprised that he wanted to be with you"

He giggled. "I know, a lot of people want me too" 

"Cocky are we?" I chuckled.

"I'm just telling the truth" he whispered. "Even you think of me like that, I know you do" 

My eyes widened. "Oh"

"You don't have to hide it from me, Sir" Frank said to him. 

I sighed. "I just like you as... a friend, okay?" 

He smirked. "Whatever you say, Mr Way" 

"I think you should go home now" i suggested. 

He shook his head. "Oh, I'm going to stay here for a while"

"Why?" I questioned. "Don't you want to be with your family?" 

"I'd rather be with you" Frank whispered. "Don't you want me here?" 

I let out a heavy breath. "Of course I do"

\---

It was the next day when Frank came over again. The day that it all seemed to take one big turn to the wrong. I, like i always did allowed Frank to come over to his house. Like he always did and he liked to do. Though, he was being more flirtuer than he normally was. He greeted me with a kiss to near to his mouth and stood way too close for comfort.

They were in the office, and i was looking at frank as the boy looked through the old sketchbook of mine. The boy was sucking on a lollipop as he did so, and the simple action was making me feel so wrong and dirty. I had to press my lips together as I stared the boy down. He placed the book down, turning to gaze at me. 

"What you looking at?" He smirked. 

I shook his head. "Nothing"

"It's okay, Mr" he said. "You can look at me like that if you want"

My eyes widened. "Frankie... don't" 

"What? I just don't like it when people lie" he stated, with a smirk of course. 

"I'm..." I trailed off. 

He took his lollipop, placing down it down on the table before he walked closer to me. I could feel my breath cutting off and my heart beating faster. "You're handsome" he whispered. 

"Frank... stop" I whispered as he came closer, their shoes meeting. 

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

I sighed. "Just... I can't"

He giggled, wrapping his arms around me. I gulped as our faces were close and i found myself placing my wretched hands on frank's waist.   
"Can I tell you something?"

"I... okay" I breathed.

"I've never kissed anyone" He whispered. 

"Oh?"

"Well, maybe just a peck, but never a proper one" Frank told me, smirking. 

"O-okay"i said shakily. 

"Hmm" he hummed, before he stood on his tip toes and pressed our lips together. 

I gasped between the kiss, eyes widening as i felt the teen's lips on me. Though I wanted-needed-to push him off of me, I couldn't. Frank had a strong grip on me, and my temptations look over me, i gripped his waist harder. I even found himself kissing the teen back, groaning. His eyes were tight shut and i began to move our lips in sync. It was so wrong, so bad. But i couldn't stop, the magnetism between us was too strong.

I pushed him back, with our lips connected, and pressed him to the cold wall of my dim office. The boy gasped, getting more into kiss. I lead the whole slow kiss, for Frank didn't know quite how to full on kiss. I ran my veined hands down his back, holding him against me. But soon, i panicked and quickly pulled away from Frank, who was panting. 

"Fuck... you're fourteen" I started to panic, running my hands through my own hair frantically. 

"So?"

"Fuck... fucking 'so'?" I spat. "It's fucking illegal, I'm fucking sick"

"No one knows, though" He whispered. 

"Fuck... It's still illegal" i said to him harshly. "God, I kissed you back... I'm sick'

"You're not" he told me.

I just shook his head. "Oh Frankie..." i sighed. "Why did you kiss me like that?"

"Because i love you" Frank told me with a grin.

"No, Frankie.... you don't know love is" I whispered, with a sigh of course.

"I do, and I know I love you" the boy told me. 

"Oh god" I muttered, rubbing my forehead. "You should go"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" I asked him. 

"But I want to hang out with you" he said.

"I don't care...just go" I whispered. 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it- Arla xox


End file.
